The Next Generation
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Sequel to Percy's Kids. Christi, Percy's second daughter, is now raising her two children. But they aren't just children. They're demigods and Hephaestus is the father. ON HIATUS! Sorry, guys
1. The Letters

**Hey guys! I did it! I finally wrote the first chapter of the sequel! I'm so sorry for the wait! This chapter was originally Futurenovelist887's idea and the title of this story is anynomous reviewer (Bob)'s idea. Thank you both SOOO MUCH! ****Please review! I'm also working on another story, so please forgive me if the updates aren't as frequent! Thanks! : { ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Carter POV<strong>

I'm not sure how to explain it. Mom's usually such a happy, carefree person. But today…today all I see in her blue-grey eyes is in-depth sorrow. Her posture is tight and tense and she didn't even bother to apply makeup this morning.

I thought this as I stirred around my Cheerios this morning. She stood in front of me, scrambling eggs in the frying pan. Her wavy, dark brown hair that I had inherited, framed her pale, angelic features. She wore a simple, yellow sundress that clung to her skin and bordered her slender hips.

Mom had slid a lock of her hair behind her ear and distractedly flipped the yellow eggs into the air. With my eyes never leaving her, I took a sip of my orange juice. Mom let out a huge sigh and I knew I couldn't leave the topic alone any longer.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked.

Mom jumped, flinging a spoonful of eggs across the kitchen. "Oh. Oh, yes, Carter?" She stooped to clean the mess off the blue checkered flooring.

"Are you okay?" Mom stood up and dumped the dirty food in the trash can. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked panicked. "Nothing, sweetie. Why do you ask?" "Well, you just look so distressed and sad," I told her, carefully watching her facial expression.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

I shrugged. I'll find out somehow. "Okay, then," I said, jumping off the bar seat. "I'm going to go upstairs, now and get dressed." "Alright and tell you sister that her eggs are ready!" Mom called as I raced up the stairs and entered the hallway. I knocked on the first door on the right and opened it.

"Hey, Rosie!" I shouted into the quaint bedroom of my eleven year old sister.

In the midst of the crème and fuchsia coloring themed bedroom, stood Rosie. She was combing her shoulder length blonde hair. She turned on me.

"What, Carter?" she said. "I'm trying to brush my hair." "Mom says your breakfast is ready!" I screamed. Then, in a much lower voice, I whispered, "There's something wrong with Mom. She's all depressed and upset and I don't know what to do." Rosie ran over to me, her white skirt billowing around her scrawny knees and her pink t-shirt clinging to her chest and stomach. "What?" she cried. "Oh, poor mommy!" "Calm down," I told her. "I need you to distract her-" "Why?" Rosie wanted to know.

"Because I'm going into the attic-" "The _attic?" _gasped Rosie. "Carter, you know Mom doesn't like us going in there." "I know. But there must be something pretty important stashed up there or else Mom would let us go in, don't you think? Now, just keep her in the kitchen until I come down. Alright?" I said.

Rosie rubbed her elbows. "I don't know. Mom wouldn't approve." "You want to cheer up Mom, don't you?"

"I guess," sighed Rosie. "But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you." I laughed and ruffled my sister's hair. "Thanks, Rosie!" I know a lot of siblings don't get along. They bicker and such, but it's kind of impossible for us to do with a mom like, well, Mom. She makes us appreciate the bond we have and she has such a…unique way of making us happy with what we have.

I glanced down the hall as I neared my bedroom, making sure Rosie had gone into the kitchen. With that, I pushed open my door. My room is a lot messier then my sister's. I have a bunk bed that stands tall over the huge desk piled with paper and spare bronze, below it. On the wall, are inventions I created. The carpet is cluttered with filthy clothes.

I darted over to my desk and dug through the huge pile, searching for my screw driver. I found the slender gold rod and tucked it into my pocket. I flipped off the light and raced out.

With a frantic look over my shoulder, I pulled the cord at the end of the hall and watched as the staircase slid down. I scrambled anxiously up the stairs and shut the door behind me.

I inhaled the musty scent and nearly choked. The air was stale and rancid, clouded with dust. Boxes piled throughout the whole room, blocking out the early morning sunshine.

I covered my nose with the collar of my shirt and sifted through the first box. I squinted as I held up a torn and yellowing picture. My mother was in a strapless magenta dress, her brown hair blown back by wind. Beside her, was a tall man with rippling muscles. His huge hand held her waist close to his as he peered lovingly into Mom's eyes. Behind them, a gorgeous pastel sunset glittered over the calm ocean blue.

I cocked my head. Could this mysterious man be my father? Mom never talked much about dad, except that I had hands like his. I bit my lip and tucked the picture into my pocket as I moved to the next box.

Written on the top in Sharpie was 'Hospital Memories'. I tore the brown tape off and ripped open the flaps. I pulled out a moth-eaten teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck. The box also contained several notebooks, a photo of Mom at seven years old, a broken pencil and a birthday hat.

I sighed. Nothing in there. Just as I took a step forward, something bright orange caught my eye. A beanie hat. I lifted it out, tenderly caressing the gentle stitching. White paper peeked out from inside. Letters.

I crouched on the filthy wooden floor and opened the first letter. I skimmed to the bottom. 'Love, Rose'. Rose? As in, my sister, Rose?

I flipped through the rest of the papers and found the signature at the end of every one. My heart was beating fast as I stood back up and picked up one of the notebooks. I turned to the last page. The date is June eleventh…That's today's date.

_Rose is gone. I can't write much. Too sad._

_Christi _

Gone? As in…dead? I decided that this newfound discovery is too much to bear. I gathered up the letters, notebook and beanie and race down the steps of the attic. "MOM!" I screamed, barreling into the kitchen.

"Carter?" Rosie said, her eyes flickering between Mom and I.

"Honey, what's wrong?" demanded Mom, untying her apron and racing over. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the items I held in my hands.

-** Christi POV**

The second I caught sight of the neon hat and crumpled papers, I couldn't breathe. "C-Carter," I spat out. "Where did you get those?" "The attic-" "The attic?" I cried. "I've told you numerous times not to go in there!" I rarely yell at my daughters, but the fact that they deliberately denied my warnings, really makes me mad. Especially considering what Carter found.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Carter said. "What's this stuff? Who's Rose?" I felt tears coming on and turned to face the wall. "Go to your rooms," I told them flatly.

"But Mom-" protested Rosie.

"Go!" I shouted.

Rosie and Carter exchanged sorrowful glances. "Here." Carter placed the letters and hat on the countertop and followed Rosie up the stairs.

I take a couple minutes to compose myself, sucking in air that taste vaguely of bacon. Finally, I scrounge up enough courage to finger the edges of the letters that taught me so much…yet starved me of contentment.

The letter on top sends me into an immediate and vivid flashback.

I was sitting in a rocking chair, cradling four month year old Carter. The plush white room is only illuminated by faint moonlight. I move a tuft of fuzzy brown hair out of Carter's closed eyes and climb slowly to my feet.

My foot bumped something and I look down to see a box that has neglected to be unpacked. I laid Carter in her crib and knelt to quietly pry the tape off the top.

My breath hitched as I saw several unopened envelopes. I lifted one out softly and read the title. _First Child._

Before I knew what was happening, my fingers had broken the close and had pulled the crisp, white letter out. I forced myself to read it, despite the fresh tears that blossomed in my eyes.

_Christi, _

_I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! You had a baby! A BABY! Oh, congratulations! I wonder if it's a girl or a boy…You have been blessed with one of the greatest honors; You've given life. You've created another human being whom you can pass on the life lessons you have learned, yourself. _

_Not only will this child carry on the human race, but it will also teach others what you have learned. Pretty soon, the baby will have a family of it's own. And then your grandchildren will have families of their own. _

_Face it, Christi, you're only a couple years away from being an old lady! I'm just kidding. I truly hope that you're doing well in life. I know you will raise your child to the best of your abilities…I just regret I was unable to be there. Best of luck._

_Love, _

_Rose_

I smiled and pressed the letter to my heart, just as Carter's cries erupted the peaceful air. I rushed to her side and murmured, "It's okay, baby. I love you." I lurched out of the agonizing memory and pressed the letter once again to my heart. Then, taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs. It was time to explain the meaning of life to Carter and Rosie.


	2. Welcome To Camp HalfBlood

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a long time to post this chapter! I was working extra hard to make it long (Well, long by my standards) and detailed…Plus, I was working on The Child of the Demigods…eheheheh…oh. Anyways, please tell me how the action scene turned out. I don't have much experience writing those! And Carter and Rosie don't know that they're demigods. They believe in the Greek gods and their heritage. Please review and enjoy! Thanks! : { ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Carter POV<strong>

Candlelight illuminated my desk, showering the hot bronze I was working with, in shimmering golden light. I pursed my lips and connected the v-bulb to the centrium.

The bronze sparked and I leapt back, falling over my chair. I scrambled back up, smoothing my brown hair and glaring at the ignited copper, as blue flames smothered the simmering metal.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Stupid v-bulb!" I muttered, using a tissue to pat out the fire.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. The flashing green numbers read 12:56am. Mom would so kill me if she knew I was up at this hour. I made sure the fire was out and threw the scorched tissue in the trash. I turned off the light and climbed up the ladder to my top bunk.

I slid under the covers and buried my head into the pillow. My breathing slowed as I studied the pearly patterns the light from the moon created on my plush caramel carpet.

My eyelids drooped. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, a flash of black darted across the pure moonlight. I shot up. Was it my imagination or did that look like a shadow? To a bull? I shook off the ridiculous thoughts and snuggled back down. I let out an exhausted sigh. Once again, I let my eyes close.

_Clang! _I shot up and glanced around frantically. Something had fallen downstairs. A burglar. A burglar was in the house. That was what the shadow had been.

Careful not to make a sound, I hopped down off my bed and grabbed the baseball bat from my closet. I cracked open my door and peeked down the hall.

Another crash echoed throughout the house. I crept down the hallway, my bare feet sinking into the carpeting. I raised the baseball bat behind my head as I approached the balcony.

Suddenly, Rosie's door swung open. Rosie was trembling, her white lace nightgown twirling about her knees. Her blonde hair was in curls. She was awfully dolled up for just awakening.

"Carter?"

I raced over to her and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh! I think there's a burglar!" I told her.

"You go call the police and I'll get Mom," she whispered.

"Okay," I replied. Rosie ran across to Mom's bedroom door and went inside. _Where's a phone. Where's a phone! _I thought desperately.

Downstairs, yet more crashes and clangs sounded. I sucked in air and tentatively stepped onto the top stair. Then, on the door side oak table, sat a phone.

I continued to tiptoe down, until finally my feet touched the marble floor. I glanced into the kitchen. A blue box of eggs soared past my head, smashing against the wall.

Had he seen me? Last night's blueberry pie collided next to the yellow yolks. No. The burglar was raiding our fridge.

Searing white anger electrified my body. How dare he! Breathing in and out, I turned around to make my way to the table. I took comfort in the sound of the food being hurled at the wall. That meant the burglar was still in the kitchen.

I reached the phone and picked it up in my clammy hands. I dialed 911 and pressed my ear to the receiver. I listened to the clear tone…clear tone? I froze. The burglar had stopped throwing stuff out of the fridge. My heart slammed against my chest. I couldn't breathe my lungs were deflated balloons.

Robotically, I turned on my heel. My eyes traveled over huge, black hoofs. And up hairy, matted legs covered with thick, brown hair. I cringed at a pair of tighty-whities and glared up the fuzzy muscular chest. My eyes finally stopped on the bull's protruding snout. Horns curled high above, grazing the ceiling.

The beast snorted and hot saliva splattered on the ground. I whimpered and flattened myself against the door. "Uh, hello," I said softly.

The beast snarled at me, raising his lip to show off his extremely sharp teeth that glittered. "Oh, wow," I muttered. "Um, what tooth paste do you use? Crescent? I like that. Yeah, I dig the red, white and blue. Real American, you know." The beast let out a low grumble that shook the house. He took a step forward and I moaned in horror.

With that, the oversized bull let out a charging howl and ran at me. I covered my head with my arms and screamed. "AHHH!" "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I opened my eyes briefly to watch as Mom ran in front of me. She lifted a huge sword that clanged against his horns.

The beast reared back, roaring and shaking his head. The impact seemed to have hurt him. Mom turned to me, her eyes darkened with fear.

"Go, Carter! Take Rosie and get out!" she gasped.

I shook my head. "Mom! No! We can't leave you!" Mom used a whole new tone that dripped with demand and desperation. "_GO_!"

I sprinted towards the stairs, catching sight of my younger sister anxiously watching at the top. "CARTER!" she yelled. "WATCH OUT!" A strong fist clutched my waist, squeezing the breath from my chest and raising me high in the air. I kicked my feet and slammed my hands against the furry fist. "Let me go!" I cried.

The beast lifted me up to his glowing yellow eyes and looked me over distastefully. He opened his mouth and let out a huge, earth shaking hiss. The nasty air blew back my hair.

The fist clenched harder and I keeled over in agony. "AHHHH!" I grunted, choking.

"CARTER!" Mom shouted, slamming her sword against the beast's knees.

The beast looked down in annoyance and studied Mom. "!" he howled.

Mom staggered back as the oversized bull leaned back up. He sniffed my body over as I squirmed. "AHH!" I moaned.

He lowered his mouth and crunched into my shoulder. "AHHHHH!" The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. Instantly, I was blinded by agony. I writhed against the teeth that clamped onto my shoulder. Then, the pain ended. I felt a warm liquid dribble down onto my shoulder. My white nightshirt was soaked with red.

Sand began to flow around me. I fell, watching the ceiling as I did. I heard screams and shouts, but I couldn't register what was going on. Slowly, the ceiling began to grow fuzzy.

I wrinkled my nose and felt something cold beneath my knees and arms. Fresh pain shot through my back and legs as Mom's face popped into view.

"Mom," I stammered. "Make it stop." Mom's mouth opened, but I couldn't hear what she said. The discoloration invaded the world. My limbs went limp as I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter POV<strong>

I didn't know how I had gotten there. Or even how I had awoken…I was just…there. I squinted, struggling to identify the dimly lit objects ahead of me. Was that…was that a boat? I took a step and cringed as warm water soaked my sneaker. I lifted my foot and hopped over the puddles. I slid my hands along the walls, wrinkling my nose at the damp moss and cold stone wall.

It appeared as if I was in a cave. The faded light grew closer and closer. It was a boat. One of those tiny, sailboats. It clanged against the pebbly shore, murky green water lapping at the edge.

I let my toes slip into the water. It was freezing, yet it felt good on my hot body. I caught my reflection in the waves and cocked my head. I was dressed in a white lace gown. My brown hair was straight and pinned with flowers.

"Welcome," something growled.

I jumped and rounded on the skeleton like man that met my gaze. "Who are you?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Does not matter. I am of no use to you," he told me, adjusting his ebony robes.

"Then, what am I doing here?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I pointed into the distance, beyond the lake. "What's over there?" "It's not your time," he said.

"What?" "It's not your time," he repeated, his voice slightly higher.

Bright light flooded the cave, tugging me out of my dream and slamming me back down on a hospital bed. Pain ripped through my legs, back and shoulder.

"Arggggg!" I groaned, taking in my surroundings.

The walls were made of logs that smelled of pine. My arm was wrapped up in a huge cast. Tears sprung to my eyes. Oh, gods. Where was I? A man poked his head through the door. He had a curly goatee and long braid. His brown eyes were kind and filled with concern. "Are you alright, Carter?" he wanted to know.

"Are you the doctor? Where's my mom?"

The man held up his hands. "Calm down. Your mother is fine. I am Chiron, the camp director."

I shook my head. "Where am I?" He stepped inside the room fully and my eyes widened. His lower half…was a horse. "Why, you're at Camp Half-Blood!"


	3. Miscarriage

**Hey guys. I know I promised updates on all my stories on Christmas Eve and such, but something really bad just happened to my family. My grandmother died on Christmas Eve and then my mother miscarried one of the twins. Basically, our lives have been hell over the past few days.**

**My mom was subjected to hospital care until she gets better, and I have to help around at home. D:**

**I'm really sorry, ****but that hiatus I was talking about earlier? I'm going to have to take it. I'm not sure when I'll be back or anything, but I promise that I will come back eventually. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews. I'll miss ya! **

**~Anna~**

I'm going on hiatus, too, and ending Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals.

Thanks.

-Bethie


End file.
